


Fandom Bicycle, Case 1: Sara Crispino

by ineptshieldmaid



Series: Christophe Giacometti, Fandom Bicycle [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (background poly), Casual Sex, F/M, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt, healthy negotition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: Sara folds her arms and examines Chris. ‘You flirt with everyone,’ she says.‘Most people,’ Chris concedes.‘How do you manage it?’---(Series: tumblr prompt challenge-to-self, an attempt to test just how many characters can be paired with Chris Giacometti)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hypothesis: Christophe Giacometti is the fandom bicycle, there is no character that cannot be paired or triaded with him.
> 
> Experiment: tumblr prompt requests
> 
> Results: 5/6
> 
> Ficlets going up separately because they all warrant separate ratings / tags. 
> 
> This one courtesy of itachitachi on tumblr. As I said there, buddy, this is easy mode for a fandom bicycle challenge. (Hypothesis 2: more than 2/3 of the cast could be paired with Sara Crispino, if only we put our minds to it)

How it happens is like this:

Chris has been more or less staying out of the drama generated by the younger set. He’s got enough drama on his hands with Viktor Quarter Life Crisis Nikiforov, thank you very much. He noticed Mickele Crisipino showed up at the GPF, of course, but whatever he’s got going on with his sister is his business. And apparently Emil Nekola’s. Whatever.

Both Crispinos are at the Euros; even the bitter-sweet satisfaction of _finally_ beating Vikor Nikiforov to a gold does not keep Chris from noticing some kind of meltdown at the banquet. It involves Mila, the current Russian ladies champion, and Sara Crispino in tears, and both Mickele and Emil getting their noses punched. By the time Chris notices - because Yuri Plisetsky is ride-or-die with Mila, apparently, and anyone she punches is getting punched by a frustrated fifteen-year-old silver medalist as well - Sara has been hustled away by her coaches, and Yakov is knocking heads together. So Chris goes back to his quest to get both Katsuki and Viktor drunk, and leaves the drama queens to their own business.

Both Crisipinos are at Worlds, and this time they really aren’t speaking to each other. Mila is practically glued to Sara’s side. Chris, if you asked him, wouldn’t suggest that swapping your over-protective brother for a tiny Russian prone to violence is actually an upgrade in chaperones, but it’s not his problem.

The pair of them corner Chris in a corridor shortly before the exhibitions. Mila is in her exhibition costume already, looking sort of like an avenging valkyrie hanging over Sara’s shoulder. Sara has her hair up and makeup on, but is still in practice clothes.

Sara folds her arms and examines Chris. ‘You flirt with everyone,’ she says.

‘Most people,’ Chris concedes.

‘How do you manage it?’

Well, shit. Chris goes for the simple option. ‘The short answer is by not having over-protective relatives,’ he says, gently. ‘The long answer is: by trial and error, being big enough to apologise when I do overstep, and enjoying flirting for its own sake rather than only as a prelude to sex.’ Sara keeps looking at him, head tilted to one side, and Chris feels obliged to add: ‘And, I’m sorry, it’s probably a lot easier to get away with when you’re a guy.’

‘You can say that again,’ Mila mutters. Well, she’d have noticed: she’s no stranger to casual flirting herself.

‘You don’t sleep with everyone you flirt with,’ Sara says. ‘Doesn’t that get...’

Chris thinks about Emil Nekola, and about Mila punching him on the nose. He looks over at the livestream TV: they’ve got time before the exhibitions start, and neither of the girls are up first.

‘Come in here,’ Chris says. ‘Both of you,’ he adds, when Mila looks like she might hang back. Not that he has any idea what’s going on there, but if Mila’s Sara’s functional chaperone now, she gets to be here for this. ‘Sit,’ he says, ushering them both into his dressing room. If he’s going to be giving the Chris Giacometti Guide To Safely Slutting Around, at least he’s not giving it in a corridor.

‘I think this one of the cases where it helps being a guy,’ Chris says. He sits down on the floor in front of them, because the pair of them sitting there and staring up at him is weirdly teacher-ly. ‘But yes. It sometimes gets weird. I don’t always get it right.’

Sara nods, and Mila relaxes a little.

‘One of the reasons I flirt with everyone,’ Chris says, and winks at Mila, ‘is that it changes the game. If everyone knows I flirt with everything that moves, then anyone who wants something more has to make that very clear. And likewise, if I want someone and I want them to know it, I have to say so. Otherwise everything goes on as usual, under the assumption that flirting is just what I do.’

Both girls frown a little, taking that in.

‘Take Katsuki, for instance,’ Chris says. ‘Great ass.’

‘Damn right,’ Mila mutters.

‘You know why he lets me get away with saying that? Why he’ll dance with me, flirt with me in front of Viktor?’

‘Because he’s nowhere near as innocent as he looks,’ Sara says, rolling her eyes.

‘Point.’ Chris grins. ‘But he also knows that’s all I’m here for. I’m not actually going to push him for anything more; I never have, in all the time we’ve known each other.’

Chris is sort of expecting further questions on that, and not entirely sure how he’s going to answer them. Does Mila know about Chris and Viktor?

But what Sara says next is: ‘You don’t flirt with me.’

Chris gives her a leer. ‘A terrible oversight,’ he says. And then, remembering he’s doing he mentor talk here: ‘Because you seem to have too many people flirting at you already.’

‘You notice that sort of thing,’ Sara says, and smiles. ‘It’s nice.’

‘I make it my business to notice.’

‘Would you?’

Ah. He’d wondered if something like this was coming. ‘Flirt with you?’

‘Yes. And -’ Sara swallows, looks over at Mila, and back at Chris. ‘Maybe more.’

Chris looks from Sara to Mila. ‘Is this a one-person or two-person request?’

‘One,’ Mila says. ‘I’m here to punch you if disappoint me.’

‘I would be honoured to flirt with you,’ Chris says, holding Sara’s gaze. ‘And dance with you. And,’ he reaches out and runs his fingers across her ankle, ‘grope you a little, in a friendly capacity, if you so desire.’

Sara’s face breaks into a smile that’s almost a grin, a flash of the more carefree and irresponsible person she could have been, had circumstances been different. ‘Sounds good,’ she says.

‘And as for more...’ Chris hesitates, trying to figure out how to put this. ‘Not this week, certainly. I’m here with my boyfriend, for one thing.’

‘Right,’ Sara says. ‘I thought you were...’

‘Polyamorous? Yes. But that doesn’t mean I’m consistently available. Calendar’s booked for this week.’ In point of fact, that would probably be negotiable, but he’s not so eager to get into Sara Crispino’s pants as to warrant negotiation. 

‘Oh.’ Sara bites her lip for a moment, and Chris has to remind himself that she really is only three years younger than him. She’s not actually a delicate innocent, just unsure. ‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t presume...’

Chris treats her to one of his best upward-glance-through-long-eyelashes looks. ‘Oh, but presumptuous is such a good look on you,’ he says, and watches her blush. Somewhere outside, the two-minute call for the first exhibition skater is called, and results in a small commotion in the corridor. Chris gets up from the floor. ‘You girls are up before me,’ he says. ‘You should go and get ready.’

Mila and Sara unfold themselves from their seats. Chris stops Sara with a hand. Not like he might get Katsuki’s attention, or Viktor’s: he touches her wrist, not her ass or hip or face. ‘Still want me to flirt with you?’ he asks, pitching his voice low, making it a promise.

Sara lets her lashes dip, and looks up at him through them. ‘If it’s not too much trouble,’ she says.

‘How could it be?’ Chris says, lifting her hand and kissing the air above it in an exaggerated gesture. ‘I am at your service, fair lady.’

‘The honour is mine,’ Sara says, eyes sparkling with amusement. Behind her, Mila looks grudgingly approving.

‘Two conditions,’ Chris says, straightening up and dropping the exaggeration.

‘Oh?’

‘One: you tell me if I overstep, or if you want to stop entirely. Two, if at some point in the future you do decide this was fun and you want more, you ask. Otherwise, I’ll assume we leave things as is.’

‘It’s a deal,’ Sara says. And then her expression shifts to something more determined, and she adds, ‘the first one applies to you, too. If I do something wrong, or you want to stop, you should say.’

She’ll do fine, Chris thinks. Whether with him, or someone else, or a glorious sequence of someones else: she’ll do fine.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, folks, I endeavour to be descriptive in my tags but I cannot guarantee comprehensive coverage of all squicks ever. Caveat lector.
> 
> Also as ever, general politeness in comments would be appreciated, and an avoidance of slut-shaming language is mandatory.


End file.
